Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
While utilizing a virtual machine that is executing on a server, a user may have reason to access one or more USB devices that are physically coupled to a client computing device, e.g., the user may have reason to access documents stored on a USB storage device coupled to the client computing device.